Not So Happily Ever After
by ThinIceQueen
Summary: When thrust into a fairy tale, you can't always expect a happily-ever-after. In fact, it's never guaranteed, and you should learn to live with what you're given. In which PJO characters are in fairy tales, and things don't always turn out like they should. (Chapters are not connected. AU. Some chapters may have demigods.) Ch1: Lou Ellen looked genuinely confused. "You belong here."
1. Nightmares

**Not So Happily Ever After**

**Summary: When thrust into a fairy tale, you can't always expect a happily-ever-after. In fact, it's never guaranteed, and you should learn to live with what you're given. In which PJO characters are in fairy tales, and things don't always turn out like they should. (Chapters are not connected. AU. Some chapters may have demigods.)**

**Fairy Tale: Alice in Wonderland**

**Main character(s) in chapter: Rachel**

**IHeartRadio channels listening to when writing: Ke$ha, Lady Antebellum, Fall Out Boy**

**Chapter 1**

Nightmares

Rachel had always known she was different. She had a big imagination and wouldn't let anyone stop her from doing what she wanted.

It may have been because she was a rich only child. She could afford to have whatever she wanted. But really, she just had an adventurous mindset. She could wander for hours though the halls and gardens of her mansion for hours, and her maid and chauffer (even though it wasn't really his job) would spend half the day trying to track her down at the insistence of her father.

It wasn't until the day of her sixteenth birthday that she found the entrance.

Rachel had heard the scrambling and cursing coming from her maid just outside her hiding spot in the bushes. She slipped from the plants onto the worn-down stone pathway leading to the center garden.

Just as she was about to turn into the circular area of the center, she heard a man's voice. Recognizing it as her chauffer's, she went to turn back the way she came, before hearing the muttering voice of the maid coming from that direction.

Thinking quickly, she scrambled over a stone wall and ran through the trees, bright red hair flowing from behind her. Just in front of her, a barbed wire fence appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Rachel couldn't stop in time, and instead threw her arm out to protect the rest of her body.

Droplets of blood appeared on her pale, freckled skin, and she ripped a piece of fabric off her tank top to wrap around it, and buttoned her old plaid shirt up to cover the hole.

She knew scaling the fence would be out of the question, and instead searched for another way in, wondering how it was she had never been to this part of the garden before. After all, she'd lived in the same house her entire life.

Walking alongside the fence, she took in the sight of the little pink flowers, just starting to bloom on the trees. Then one of the blueberry bushes rustled, causing her to jump back, startled. She walked around it to get a look at who, or what, was there.

Before she could get a good look, it jumped up and rushed off, following the fence in the same direction she had been going. Rachel followed, seeing only furry legs before it turned, making a sharp right through the opening in the fence. Rachel tried to catch up to it, but before she could, a large dog-like creature jumped in front of her. It was twice her size, with glowing red eyes, but before it could attack, she'd pulled an apple from her draw-string bag and pelted it at its face. While it was distracted, Rachel ran around it, but then something held her back. Like some kind of force-field keeping her away.

The thing with the furry legs turned at the base of a large pine tree, and spotting her with the large dog, shouted, "I, Grover Underwood, give you permission to enter camp."

The pressure left, and she practically fell through the barrier from the weight she had been pushing forward. It was just in time, as the beast snapped at her ankle, only to hit the force-field and bounce back.

Scrambling up, she tried to calm her nerves and even her breathing, but the dark-furred monster only a few inches away wasn't helping the matter. She rushed toward the animal-like thing at the top of the hill. It looked vaguely like something from the Greek myths she'd read, a satyr maybe, but she didn't think they wore T-shirts and Rasta caps.

"Wait!" she called, breathing heavily as she scaled the steep hill. Once she'd reached the top, she had about a million questions for him.

"What was that? Are you actually a satyr? What is this place? Why couldn't I get through? Who are you? And do you have a tissue?"

He answered each in order. "A hellhound, yes, Camp Half-Blood, because you're mortal, Grover Underworld, and yes." He handed her a crumpled looking napkin from his backpack. "I swear it's not used. It's just been in my bag for a while."

"Thanks," Rachel replied, blowing her nose. "Allergies," she informed him.

"How did you find this place?" he asked, walking towards some buildings. She followed him, unsure of what else to do.

"I have no idea. I was exploring my garden when I found the fence. I followed it until I found you, and then I just trailed after you."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "That's weird," he said. "I've never heard of a mortal finding their way ever. And you've never found this place before?"

Rachel was about to reply 'no', when she took a good look around. The buildings were pretty mismatched and each one seemed to have its own theme.

One was made of rocks that had salt water stains on them. There were tridents on either side of its doorway. Another was a maroon, almost like blood. The paint was peeling and an ugly hog head hung above the entrance. Another one was practically glowing. It appeared to have been made entirely of gold. But yet another one consisted of entirely dark grays and black. Torches were lit that glowed an eerie, unnatural shade of green. There were many more, each one completely different than the one before.

There was big, open pavilion, filled with picnic tables, an amphitheater in a pit in the ground, and a tall building, with a blue roof. Something about looking through the top window made her uneasy. But the whole place seemed kind of familiar.

"I'm actually pretty sure I've dreamt of this place before," she replied eventually.

"Dreamt?" he asked.

"Actually," she said, "I'm pretty sure they were usually nightmares.

Grover looked down at his watch. "Oh, Hades. I'm late," he fretted. "I'm so late. She's going to kill me."

"Hades?" she questioned. "And who's going to kill you?"

Grover ignored her questions and ran towards the woods. "Go to the Big House!" he called back, pointing to the house with the blue roof. "Ask to talk to Chiron!"

[]()[]()[]()[]

Rachel stepped up onto the white wraparound porch. A girl about her age sat in a rocking chair. She held a book, with an old cover that was falling apart. Her hair was brown at the top with blond at the bottom. It was in a ponytail and she had a red bandana rolled and tied like a headband. She looked up at Rachel, her eyes a surprising purple shade.

"Um, I'm supposed to talk to Chiron."

The girl gave her a once over, before standing up, brushing dust off her overall shorts, and held her hand out. "Lou Ellen. Lou Ellen. You must be Rachel." Lou Ellen's red lipstick was perfectly applied, but her black nail polish was chipping.

Rachel shook her hand and said, "Yeah. And you must be psychic."

Lou Ellen just smiled cryptically, revealing a set of straight, pearly white teeth. "My mom told me you were coming. You must be important." Everything about Lou Ellen seemed to be contradicting itself. Some parts of her seemed like she spent laborious hours on her appearance and overall aura, but then other things seemed like she'd just rolled out of bed.

Lou Ellen pushed through the wooden door, and lead Rachel through a hallway filled with photographs. The frames seemed to be filled with the smiling faces of some teens her age. Most of the pictures had the same two people. A boy and a girl. As she walked along the two seemed to get older. In the first picture of them there was a distance between them. The girl had curly blond hair in a ponytail, a confidant grin on her face. The boy smiled, but mostly he looked confused. Like he couldn't believe what was happening. The satyr Rachel had seen earlier was in the photo. He looked a couple of years younger and seemed extremely nervous.

The next photo appeared to have been taken a couple of weeks later. The blonds hair was a wreck and falling out of her ponytail holder. The boy's dark hair was disheveled. The two an Grover all had their arms around each other. The had weary, yet happy smiles on their faces.

In each picture the two seemed even closer, and while Grover was in some of them, it was mostly just the one boy and girl.

Lou Ellen caught her looking at them. "Their names are Percy and Annabeth. They're the biggest heroes of our generation."

Rachel had never heard of them, but figured she'd be better off keeping that to herself.

The Percy and Annabeth in the pictures kept getting older. Eventually, there was a picture that was hard to make out. She looked closer, and saw the two holding hands, being held up by some other teens. They were laughing and blushing at the same time. They appeared to be at the edge of a lake. The picture after that one had a soaked Percy and Annabeth. Their clothes were sticking to them and their hair was flattened against their heads. Percy was planting a kiss on Annabeth's cheek.

After that, they were holding hands or kissing in every picture. Rachel's heart swelled and she felt like she'd just witnessed a love story firsthand.

Rachel looked back over Lou Ellen, who'd stopped walking and was staring at her.

"You're mortal," she stated.

It wasn't really a question, but Rachel answered anyway. "Yeah."

"I don't get it."

"What?"

Lou Ellen looked genuinely confused. "You belong here. But a mortal shouldn't. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Rachel asked.

"Unless you're the one we've been waiting for." Then her flawlessly tanned face broke into a grin. "You are! I can just feel it."

Rachel's head cocked to the side. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Our new Oracle. Come on, you have to meet Chiron."

Rachel was confused, but she followed the girl into a room. Inside, a man with a scraggly beard was sitting in a wheelchair. On the couch next to him, the girl from the pictures, Annabeth, sat, a worried expression adorning her face. She looked tired, like all of her life force had been sucked out of her.

"We found our Oracle," Lou Ellen announced before noticing Annabeth. "What's the matter?" she asked, worried.

"Percy's missing," Annabeth choked out, as though she could barely get out those two words without breaking into heart-wrenching sobs.

**A/N: So here's my new chapter. It's been in my head for a while. head over to my profile, check out the poll, leave a review, follow, favorite, shoot me a PM. Whatever you guys want.**

**EDIT: I accidently originally posted the wrong chapter. I've fixed it now**


	2. Golden Eyes

**Not So Happily Ever After**

**Summary: When thrust into a fairy tale, you can't always expect a happily-ever-after. In fact, it's never guaranteed, and you should learn to live with what you're given. In which PJO characters are in fairy tales, and things don't always turn out like they should. (Chapters are not connected. AU. Some chapters may have demigods.)**

**Fairy Tale: Snow White (no demigods this chapter). I'm not quite sure where this takes place or what time period.**

**Main character(s) in chapter: Hazel and Frank**

**IHeartRadio channels listening to when writing: Fall Out Boy, dubstep, Karmin, Panic! At the Disco, AWOLNATION**

**Chapter 2**

Golden Eyes

If her smile was the second thing Frank noticed, her eyes were definitely the first. They practically glowed and stood out on her caramel-colored face.

Hazel was from a rich family, but her mother ignored her. Hazel's father was a foreign king, but she'd never met him, and her mother hated her because she was a daily reminder to her mother about her unfaithfulness.

Hazel's stepfather died when she was young, leaving her uncared about, as he had tried to raise her as his own. He was more of a parent to her than her own mother.

Out in the courtyard, she filled up the buckets using water from the pump, before bringing it in for her older sister's bath.

Cassandra cast a haughty glare at Hazel, as she struggled to carry the buckets without spilling, their mother's glare following the younger one the whole time.

As soon as their mother left however, Cassandra's face relaxed, and she rushed to help her.

Hazel smiled at her gratefully, rubbing her sore hands.

"Today is the day I meet my future husband," Cassandra brought up.

Hazel winced slightly, reminded of the fact that she would never be allowed marry, considering most people outside of the manor didn't even know she existed.

"So Mother got me some new dresses to impress him," she continued. "I can probably get away with giving you a few of my old ones."

Hazel thanked her, and slipped out to give Cassandra some privacy. She went back out to the courtyard, filled up another bucket, and removed the bar of soap from her apron pocket. As she cleaned the stone area around pump, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She ignored it at first, assuming it was her mother, but the feeling didn't go away.

It took a moment to find the person, but she eventually noticed a young man at the entrance to the manor. He tall, with short hair. He was buff, like a fighter, but his face was soft and kind.

Startled at his presence, Hazel rushed into the servant's entrance of the house.

_Why was he watching me?_ she wondered. _Most people don't even notice me._

[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]

Frank was sure he'd never seen a more beautiful girl. Back home, there were tons of pretty girls willing to marry into the family of the Duke, but he'd never seen that spark of curiosity and adventure in anyone else's eyes.

But he was there meet his future wife, in an attempt to unite the two lands that had been at odds ever since his king, King Hades, had left this family, the duchess, with a bastard child.

His mother's marriage to his father was for similar reasons. China's emperor sent his oldest daughter to marry Ares, the Duke of the lands of Pluto, to garner an alliance with the strong nation. And Frank was expected to do the same.

He mused over these thoughts on the way to meet Cassandra.

As he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was that she looked an awful lot like the young woman in the yard outside. They had the same curly cinnamon hair, and their almond shaped eyes were exactly the same. The second thing was that Cassandra had dark, almost black, eyes, unlike the young woman's golden ones. The third thing that popped into his mind was that the young girl cleaning the patio was Hazel, King Hades illegitimate daughter with Duchess Marie.

Frank fought to keep his rage under control, if only to save his family name from slaughter. Neither his fathers last name of Pluto, or his mother's surname Zhang, deserved to be ruined because of his hasty actions.

He could hardly believe Hazel's own mother would force her into servitude.

Cassandra smiled at him, but there was an underlying amount of worry there too. _What's the matter?_ she's wondered. She had noticed his tense expression. Turning to her mother, she asked for permission to go on a walk with Frank to get to know him better.

As soon as they had left the ever-watching gaze of the guards.

"I don't know you very well, Frank," she started, "But I do know that there is something wrong. Tell me."

He shifted his weight. He wasn't sure what to say. He hardly knew Hazel, but he was already getting angry over her treatment.

"Is King Hades' daughter a slave here?" he asked, deciding just to be blunt.

Cassandra looked around nervously. "I'm not supposed to say anything. Mother doesn't even know I talk to her." She stopped walking abruptly. "How do you know?"

"I saw her on my way inside. She looks almost just like you. But she also has the same facial structure as the King's daughter, Bianca," he admitted.

Cassandra got an almost wild look in her obsidian eyes. "You can help her!"

Frank was confused, and asked, "How?"

"I've been trying to help her get out of here for years, but she had no where else to go," she told him. "Bring her to her father."

He was wary. "I'm here to marry you."

Cassandra waved his comment away. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't want to marry me. I can see it in your eyes; you're in love with Hazel."

"What?" he sputtered. "I haven't even met her."

"Don't be so naive. Now we should get back before my mother sends some guards out searching for us. I'm talking from experience, she's done it before and she'll do it again." Cassandra walked away, hips swinging underneath the skirt of her plum-colored gown.

[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]

Hazel decided that Pluto was the prettiest place she'd ever been.

Cassandra had explained to her that Frank would be sending her half siblings to come get her to take her away. Frank had wanted to take her himself, which was sweet of him, but he didn't want Marie to be suspicious that it was him who had taken her with him.

Nico and Bianca, Hazel's half-siblings, came for her a week after she'd met Frank, after his letter had reached them.

Hazel had never really thought about them before, but now as they rode on their horses a few paces ahead of hers, she had the time to consider just how kind they must be. After all, Hades had her out of wedlock, considering Bianca is older than her and Nico is younger.

They were both olive toned, compared to her more cocoa colored skin. They also had darker hair, so deep brown that it was practically black. Nico had dark eyes, while Bianca's were green.

Hazel was riding on one of Cassandra's horses, named Arion. Cassandra didn't ride him very often, because he didn't seem to like anyone on him besides Hazel, as Hazel appeared to have picked up a knack for calming him down.

When the wrought iron gates appeared into view, Hazel was feeling a little queasy and breathing was difficult. At first she thought it was just excitement and nerves, but then she became lightheaded and passed out, falling off of her horse. One of the royal guards caught her from her tumble.

After they'd settled her in the grass, Nico ordered one of the guards to fetch Frank, hoping he'd know of any medical conditions Hazel may have.

"And hurry!" he shouted. He sent a few other guards ahead saying, "We are going to need all of the medical help we can get!"

**It's up to you guys to decide if this takes place in the past or future. Also, head over to my profile, check out the poll, leave a review, follow, favorite, shoot me a PM. Also, I take prompts to do one-shots for multiple fandoms.**


	3. Author's Note

**Just so no one gets confused, this entire chapter is going to be an author's note. And if any of you are following any of my other stories, they aren't really being updated either, I'm just putting this same note in all of them**

**First off, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long – almost a whole year! A lot has happened and I have had a lot going on, and writing fanfiction just somehow always seemed to be the last thing that I had time for. Honestly I don't even really have time now as I'm still trying to get through my senior year and get myself into college next year.**

**Fanfiction has been my home all through high school, and even on my writing hiatus I was still reading new fics. For now, you don't have to worry about me deleting my account or officially leaving all of my stories. I still want to write. However, my account is going to go under major construction. I am going to create a new username and I am going to go through all of my old stories. I plan on rereading them and fixing any grammar, spelling, or continuity mistakes, and just generally make them better and bring them up to my new writing standards. Some stories are going to be changed more than others, so I'm going to compile a list of them and just go through what I plan on fixing.**

**-Sally's Party****: I actually really want to continue this one, I really miss these OCs, so I'm going to go in and fix any continuity errors there might be, maybe making the chapters longer and making each chapter from only one point of view.**

**-The Dysfunctional Jackson Family****: I think I took on a bit too much with the amount of children I gave them, so I plan on doing some major work on this one, but the first couple of chapters may follow the same plot, with just less characters. I haven't really decided that yet.**

**-Life is Short****: I'm not going to change too much, just add more chapters and maybe make the ones I already have longer.**

**-The Not so Stereotypical Meeting of the Girlfriend and Friends****: While this was originally published as a one-shot, I may fix up the chapter I have already written, and I, for some reason, really want to write more for this fic, so maybe expect a second chapter.**

**-SeaweedBrain818****: So while I really like this idea at first, I think I'm actually going to discontinue this. I have ideas for a different type of youtube au thing, so keep an eye out for that, but if it does happen, don't expect it anytime soon.**

**-The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson****: I might add more chapters to this, but only if I have spare time.**

**-Every Coin Has Two Sides****: I plan on going through and fixing any continuity errors there are and maybe making the chapters longer. I also hope to update this fairly frequently.**

**-Burnin' It Down****: I don't know how much I'm going to add to this. I only will if inspiration strikes me.**

**-Not So Happily Ever After****: I really like this one, so I might go in and add some things to make each chapter longer, and hopefully get more chapters out soon.**

**I hope to write more stories this year, hopefully some one-shots, mainly for the following fandoms:**

**-PJO and HOO**

**-The Lunar Chronicles**

**-Harry Potter**

**-Gravity Falls**

**-The Hunger Games**

**-24**

**-Star vs the Forces of Evil**

**-and some other various books/movies/TV shows that I happen to feel like writing.**

**So expect some updates from me from this same account, but under a different name. You can also find me on Tumblr – I've been much more of a presence there than I've been here. Look for Percy Jackson Confessional**


End file.
